DESCRIPTION: The proposed project will develop and produce three educational tools - a videotape, a patient organizer, and a web content module to educate cancer patients and their families on current techniques and trends in cancer self-management. The proposed project utilizes cumulative research from Phase I, and the comments and suggestions of the focus groups as a guide to content. In a near-finished state, these materials will be reviewed by our Board of Advisors to ensure factual accuracy and attentiveness to current trends in cancer self-management research. The three products will then be tested through focus groups to ensure that the profiles, structure, and content of the media materials are effective communication tools. The final research in Phase II will be the quantitative testing of the finished materials to determine to what extent the videotape, patient organizer, and web content module have improved the understanding and behavioral outcomes of cancer patients and their caregivers with respect to self-management. This series will meet critical social and medical needs, as well as offering commercially viable products.